The instant invention relates generally to walking sticks and the like, and more particularly, to the shaft.
Numerous walking sticks have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be employed for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,363,639 of Kurpis; 3,093,402 of Sisson; and 2,597,400 of Stogsdill et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they vould not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.